A Fairy's Tale
by Wendbria
Summary: Flora has grown up in Linphea believing she is just an ordinary fairy, but when she meets a thief in the forest her tale really begins and her life will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I must be totally crazy for starting yet another story. When I have yet to finish ****The Heart's Encore.**** But this story has been in the back of my mind for some time now. Hope you like it.**

Six little girls sat in a semi circle around listening to their favorite story.

"_Once upon a time on a luscious green planet called Linphea, there was a handsome king and his beautiful queen. They were loved by all their subjects and were now recently blessed with their precious child, a little girl, the next heir to the throne. But sad fate would soon befall on the royal family. The tyrant Borax, the king of Linphea's sister planet Acacia, wanted to rule their planet as well. He sent his troops to Linphea and a great war broke out between the sister planets. Borax's troops were defeated but he was not about to give up. He personally went to confront the king and queen. They had a great battle that ended with the untimely death of the king and queen. Borax took control of Linphea's throne. Borax ordered the young princess to be put to death and end the Linphea royalty. But it has been rumored that she somehow survived and still lives today. If the princess still lives then she is the true ruler of Linphea."_

Six little girls sat in a semi circle around listening to their favorite story.

"I know that's me."

"Oh really Stella? And how do you know that?" Aisha asked.

"Because I just know that I am a princess."

Aisha just rolled her eyes at her outgoing blonde friend. "Thanks mom for the story."

"Oh but I'm not done yet.

"_If the princess does come to claim for spot on the throne then she must try on the magical crystal crown of Linphea. It is said that if the crown glows then the person wearing it is of royalty. The crown has not been seen since before Borax's rein. We people of Linphea still have hope that the young princess still lives and will take her rightful place."_

"Are you done now Mrs. Andros?"

Aisha's mother laughed. "Yes Bloom now I am done. Now all of you go to sleep. Mr. Andros will be making pancakes tomorrow for breakfast." Then she turned off the lights and left the room.

All the girls got into their sleeping bags but no one went to sleep.

"So do you guys think the princess is alive?" Musa asked.

"There is very low possibility of it, but I guess it could be true." Tecna said.

"Well I want it to be true. I have overheard my parents talk about how awful Linphea has become since King Borax took the throne, but I think I agree with Tecna that it's probably not true."

"Aisha how can you say that. We can't give up hope that she is alive. If we do then there is nothing left." Flora said.

"Flora's right you guys. I say that we should go looking for the princess." Bloom said determined.

"And how are we suppose to do that Bloom? Just go out and ask random girls on the street if they are princess. That doesn't sound very efficant to me." Tecna pointed out.

"And besides we are to young to go looking for a princess. We are only seven." Musa pointed out."

"I guess you're right." Bloom said now with disappointment. "Hey Stella, you sure have been unusually quiet." There was no answer. "Stella?"

Just then the girls heard a loud sound.

"What was that?" Flora asked.

"I think it was Stella." Aisha pointed to the sleeping Stella.

"I didn't know she snored. She sounds like a troll with a head cold." Musa joked.

The girls had to cover their mouths to keep from laughing.

"I think we should actually go to sleep now. I'm getting pretty tired." Aisha then let out a yawn.

"Yeah I agree. And I don't want to miss the pancakes tomorrow." Flora snuggled into her sleeping bag. "Night guys."

"Night!" They said in unison.

**Sorry this chapter seems a little short. It's just to get the story started. The rest of the chapters should be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I didn't forget the story. I have just been real busy with school. It's driving me crazy. Hopefully I can get some writing in during thanksgiving break. I'm going to try to do my best to update this story, my other story ****The Heart's Encore,**** and publish the first chapter of another story im doing for another tv show.**

_**12 years later…**_

"STELLA!"

"Yes Musa?" Stella said calmly as ever.

"Did you take my favorite pair of heels again?" Musa said a little more calmly.

"Oh do you mean the red satin sling back peep toe pumps with the black bow?" Stella went over to her vanity to start brushing her hair.

"Yes them." Musa was really getting angry.

"Haven't seen them."

"Oh really." Musa then stomped over to Stella's closet and started throwing clothes everywhere.

"Hey stop that. I have a system you know." Stella tried to catch the clothes.

"HA! I knew it." Musa reappeared holding a pair of shoes. "Haven't seen them, you want to try and answer that again?

"Fine, I took them yesterday, But that was only because I have a date tonight with this really cute guy. And those shoes match perfectly with my little black dress. I'm sorry."

"SORRY! YOU JUST LIED TO MY FACE AND TOOK MY SHOES WITHOUT ASKING AND ALL YOU SAY IT SORRY!" Now Musa was fuming.

Flora was in the other room taking care of her plants when she heard the shouting. She decided to go and see what was going on. The scene before was not pleasant. There were clothes and shoes all over the place and Musa and Stella arguing.

"Girls are you okay?"

They turned towards the door.

"No it is not. Stella once again took my shoes without asking and then lied to my face about having them."

"I have a date tonight and was planning on wearing them with my outfit and Musa won't let me use them."

Flora let out a small sigh. Once again she would have to play the role of peacekeeper. "Stella you know it is not right to take people's stuff without their permission. And you should really apologize to Musa for stealing and lying to her. And Musa you shouldn't get to angry with Stella. She just wanted to use them for her date. Would it really be that bad if she used them?"

Flora watched as both of them got less tensed.

"Flora's right. I wouldn't want any one taking my clothes without asking. I'm sorry Musa. I promise to ask you from now on and never lie to you again. Can you forgive me?"

"Yeah I can. And I'm sorry for screaming at you. You can borrow my shoes but only if you tell me all the details about the date afterwards."

The girls shared a hug and everything went back to normal.

Flora was glad. She has always hated confutation and never liked to see her friends fight. Although fights did happen more often then Flora liked. But she knew that all six of them living together under the same roof was not going to be easy. They all had such different personalities that they were going to clash every now and then. Flora went back to tending her plants when Aisha walked in with her headphones on. She seemed to be really into the song because she was dancing as she walked. Tecna was at her usual spot at her desk in front of her computer and Bloom was on the couch reading her book.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Flora put her water can down and went to open the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Faragonda."

Flora immediately opened the door. "Faragonda!" Flora gave her a huge hug. "I haven't seen you in forever."

"Yes and I am sorry about that dear. I have just been so busy lately."

"It's alright. I'm just glad to see you."

And Flora really meant what she said. Faragonda was more then just their teacher. She also was the one who raised Flora since she was a baby. Flora knew that Faragonda wasn't her mother biologically but it didn't matter. Flora still though of her as family.

"So how are my favorite fairies adjusting to their new home?" Faragonda went to put her cloak on the hanger and went to sit on the couch.

"It's been great. Although meshing all our styles is easier said then done."

"I'm sure you will figure it out soon enough. Now lets go find the others so I can say hello to them as well."

Flora spent the rest of the day with Faragonda and the Winx. They went out for lunch and, after some strong persistence from Stella, they went shopping at the local mall. Faragonda left late at night. Saying goodbye to the girls and promising to visit them soon.

The next morning Flora woke up happy and cheerful. Like always she was the first of the girls up. She had her morning tea and decided to head out into the forest for a morning walk. She was the nature fairy after all and being around plants always put her in a good mood.

Flora walked through the forest humming a song to herself looking at the scenery around her oblivious to everything else in the world. Little did she know that someone else was in the forest as well.


	3. Chapter 3

"GET HIM!"

A man jumped over a log and over some bushes, doing his best to out run the cavalry. He was out of breath and starting to slow down. But he knew that if he stopped it would be the end of him…. literally, for he had done something unspeakable.

As the man was running he could hear the sound of hooves becoming louder.

"Crap, they are getting closer."

The man looked behind his shoulder to see how close when suddenly he collided with something. He and whatever he ran into fell to the ground with a loud thud. He looked down and saw that he had run into a girl.

He was about to say something when he heard the pounding of hooves getting even louder. He knew he had no time to get away. So he grabbed the girl and using his signature laser string gloves, hoisted himself and the girl on to a tree branch and waited for the horses to go by.

"Hey what do you…" The girl was about to yell.

The man instantly covered her mouth and signaled her to stay quiet. She listened.

From a top the trees the guy and girl watched as about ten men riding horses galloped passed them.

Once the man was sure he couldn't hear the sound of hooves anymore he let go of the girl and let out a loud sigh.

"Phew, that was a close one."

"Excuse me, who are you and why did you make me hide up here?"

The man finally looked over at the girl. He had been so preoccupied with the chase that he never really got a chance to look at her.

When he did he was shocked at what he saw. Sitting on the branch before him was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. She had perfectly tanned skin, long brown hair, and emerald eyes that reminded him of the forest.

He was so stunned by her looks it took him a minute to reply. "I am truly sorry but I was being chased by those men and had to hide and I didn't want you to get trampled."

"Oh well thank you….I guess." There was a moment of awkward silence between the two. "Um, how do we get down?"

The man gave her a smirk that for some reason made her heart skip a beat.

"Like this." He wrapped his arm around her waist, making her blush, and with his laser string gloves grabbed onto a branch and swung down to the ground safely.

"Now let me properly introduce myself my name is Helia." Helia then gave a mock bow.

Letting out a small giggle, "It's a pleasure to meet you Helia, my name is Flora." She gave a mock curtsy.

"Well Flora it was nice running into you." Flora let out another giggle at the irony of his sentence. "But I must be going. Maybe we will meet again." And with that Helia ran off into the forest.

"That was kind of weird." Flora just shrugged. "It goes to show you that you never know what will happen in the forest." Flora then continued with her walk.

As she walked she couldn't help but think about Helia. Their meeting was brief but for some odd reason she couldn't stop thinking about him.

He seemed really nice….and handsome too. He was taller then her with pale skin, dark eyes, and spiky midnight blue hair (season 4 hairstyle). But Flora wondered why he was funning from those men. They seemed angry as the rode by and the whole time Flora was talking to him he was holding onto his satchel tightly.

"Maybe he's a thief and has stolen something. But what could he have possibly stolen to cause so many men to chase him?"

**Meanwhile….**

Helia decided that the soldiers weren't going to find him anytime soon so he stopped running. He walked through the forest, letting his mind wonder. And for some odd reason he couldn't get Flora out of his mind.

She was truly beautiful and she had such a sweet laugh. He wished he could have gotten to know her better.

"No." He said out loud.

The life of a thief was a lonely one and he had to accept that. He couldn't make friends and he couldn't fall in love.

"Wait…love?" Helia stopped walking. "Where did that come from? I barely even know this Flora girl and I say the L word.

Helia just shrugged it off and continued on his walk. He held on to his satchel and patted it to make sure that his treasure was still there. All he had to do now was get back home to his planet of Acacia and sell his treasure. Then he would be set for life and not have to worry about anything again.

He was so lost in picturing his future he failed to hear the sound of hooves.

"Oh crap!" Helia looked around for a hiding place but he could find anything.

He started to run as fast as his feet would carry him. The horses were getting closer. Helia kept looking around for a place to hide when a house came into his view. Breaking into a person's house was not usually something Helia would do but this was an emergency and he wasn't planning on stealing anything. With his gloves his climbed up to the top balcony. Luckily the door was open so he crept in and hid in the dark. Waiting for the soldiers to ride past him.


	4. Chapter 4

Flora finished her walk and headed back to the house.

"Hey Flora how was your walk?" Bloom asked.

"It was actually pretty interesting but I'll tell you after I take a short nap." Flora started heading for her room.

"Okay. Sweet dreams."

Flora slowly turned the doorknob. When she opened it all she saw was darkness, so she went to turn the lights on.

That is when she saw someone sleeping on her reading chair. It caught her by surprise and she let out a small squeak. Flora cautiously walked closer to the person to get a closer look at them.

"It….it can't be." Flora then shook the man. "Helia….is that you?"

Helia's eye shuttered open and he saw two beautiful green orbs staring at him. They were filled with concern and confusion.

"Flora? What are you doing here?"

"I live here. You are in my room." Flora blushed. She had never had a boy in her room before. "Were you hiding from those men again?"

"Yes, I was." Helia stood up and walked over to the balcony to see if the guards were still around.

Flora walked over to stand next to him. "Helia may I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Who is chasing you and why?" This was odd of Flora she was never this direct with people especially boys, but there was something about this guy that made her feel comfortable.

Helia was a little hesitant to tell her. He barely knew her but there was something trusting about her. "Those are the royal guards and they are after me because I stole something from the palace."

Flora was shocked. "What did you steal?"

"It's probably better if you didn't know."

Flora didn't ask any more questions about it.

"I think it's okay to leave now. Thanks for letting me hide here and it was nice seeing you again." Helia was about to jump down the balcony.

"Wait." Helia stopped and looked at Flora. "It will look suspicious if you jump out the window like that. You should walk out the front door."

"Maybe you're right." Helia got down. "Lead the way."

Helia followed Flora down the stairs and into the living room. Luckily no one was there at the moment.

Flora motioned Helia to follow her quickly and quietly. Flora walked Helia out the door and to the path to the forest.

"Thanks for the help Flora."

"You're welcome Helia."

They stood there in silence for a moment but it was quickly broken.

"THERE HE IS!"

"AND LOOK HE HAS AN PARTNER!"

"Dang it. How do they keep finding me." Helia grabbed Flora's wrist and dragged her into the forest.

They ran until they found a cave. They stayed there until the guards were gone.

"Whatever you have they must really want back." Flora said.

"Yeah, well now we have a bigger problem."

"What do you mean?"

"The guards saw you and now think you are my partner. So they are after you now as well."  
>"WHAT!"<p>

Helia just nodded.

"But…but I didn't do anything."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"What do we do now? Maybe if I go talk to them…"

"No. They saw you talking to me so they will think you know where I am going and send you to prison. The only solution is you to come with me."  
>"Go with you? But I hardly know you."<p>

"I know it sounds crazy but once we get to the destination enough time will have passed for you to come back."

"I…I don't know. I mean I have friends and family here. I can't just leave them."

"Well I don't know much about friends or family but if you don't want to go to prison then the only choice I see if coming with me."

Flora let out a loud frustrating sigh. She knew Helia was right. She couldn't think of any other solution. "Alright. But at least let me grab some things and leave a note for my friends so they don't worry about me."

"Alright, but make it fast. We have a lot of ground to cover and those guards are still looking for us."

Flora and Helia ran back to Flora's house and up into Flora's room. She grabbed a bag and put some extra clothes and some pictures of her friends and Faragonda in it.

Helia waited on the balcony on the look out. Flora quickly wrote a note telling her friends that she would be away for awhile and she would contact them as soon as she could.

"Alright, I'm ready."

"Okay. Let's go."

The two of them jumped down and ran into the forest.

Flora turned to get one more look at her home. Turning back to the path she took a deep breath. She was nervous but she was also excited for her adventure.


	5. Chapter 5

Flora and Helia walked through the forest in silence. And with every step Flora took the more she regretted her actions. She was so excited about the idea of an adventure that she didn't really think things through. Here she was running from the authorities with a man she barely knew.

"What was I thinking?"

"What's that?"

Flora looked up. She must have accidently said it out loud. "Oh nothing. Just talking to myself."

"Ok but can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"  
>"Why did you agree to come with me so quickly? I mean you don't even know me and here you are about to go to my home planet to hide."<p>

"Actually that's what I have been thinking about. I guess that reason I agreed to this is because of the idea of the adventure." Helia gave her a confused look. "You see, my godmother was very overprotective when I was growing up and I was not allowed to do many things as a child. The most adventurous thing I did was tending my garden. As I grew older I was allowed to venture a little further into the forest but that was it. She was still very protective of me. Honestly, in my entire life the craziest thing I did was move in with my five best friends. So when you offered me this chance to go explore the world I thought it was an opportunity I couldn't refuse."

"I guess I can understand that."

"So what about you Helia? What in your life made you decide on…..um….this kind of profession?"

Helia gave her a sly grin. "Sorry, I'm not into telling my life story."

"Oh…alright."

And with that the two of them went back into silence.

**At the Linphea Palace…..**

"WHAT!" King Borax slammed his fist on his desk, making his royal guards step back.

"I'm sorry your highness. I don't know how he escaped." The head commander explained. "And it seems like he has a partner."

This caught the king's attention. "A partner you say? That is odd he has never worked with a partner before."

"Yes sir. She is a young maiden. Her identity is still unknown."

"Well that does not really matter. All that matters is that I want back what belongs to me. And this thief has stolen it."

"What would you like us to do now sire?"

"I want you to do whatever you need to do to catch him. I want Wanted Posters everywhere, I want guards on a constant search, and I want….. Hunter Terren."

**(Yes this is my OC that some of you may remember from my other stories. He will be playing a small role in this story as well)**

Some of the guards let out a small gasp.

"Sire, are you sure you need Terren? He is our most experience bounty hunter. Don't you want to keep him for something of more important…."

"NO!" Borax slammed his fist on his desk once again, silencing his commander. "Capturing this Helia is of the utmost importance and I want my best man on it. Now go and find the thief and bring back what he has stolen!"

The guards rushed out of the room and left the angered king in his chambers.

King Borax sat in his chair, he had a worried look on his face and he was tapping his fingers on his desk.

"If this Helia fellow and his little girlfriend learn the true power of what they possess then who knows what they will do."

Borax stood up and walked over to the giant window that looked over the main city of Linphea.

"Hopefully Hunter will be able to capture them before its to late."

**In the forest….**

Helia and Flora stopped in front of a large lake.

"Let's take a break."

"Thank god." Flora fell down into the grass. "It feels like we have been walking forever."

"Heh." Helia went and sat on a rock.

Flora sat up. "What's so funny?"

"We have only walked a few miles and you are already tired. I don't know how you are going to make it."

"Well this is my first time so you can lighten up a bit. And besides I don't even know where we are going."

"We are going to my home planet, Acacia."

"What's there?"

"A large black market that will pay a pretty price for this thing." Helia patted his bag.

"Since I am now your partner, can I see what is causing all these mayhem?"  
>"I don't think that would be smart. The less you know the better."<p>

Flora let out a sigh of frustration. "Fine. But eventually you will need to tell me what is in the bag."

"Heh, maybe."

Just then Flora's stomach made a sound. "So….what are we doing about food?"

"Hungry I see." Helia chuckled. "Well I have some bread and some cheese. But now that there is two of us, it will only last us half the time. Which may cause a problem."

"Don't worry about that. I'm sure we won't have any problem with food." Helia gave Flora a questionable look. Flora laughed. "How about you go get stuff to make a fire and let me worry about dinner."

Helia listened and got up to collect wood.

About an hour later the two of them were sitting by the fire eating some soup.

Helia was on his second bowl. "This is actually pretty good. Where did you get all the ingredients?"

"Simple I grew them."

Helia stopped mid spoonful. "Grew them…how?"

"With magic of course." Helia tilted his head in confusion. Flora saw the look of his face. "I guess I should explain. You see, I am a fairy and my magical source is nature. So I can pretty much grow anything in a instant." And to demonstrate Flora sprinkled a little bit of magic onto the ground next to her and suddenly a strawberry plant grew out of nowhere.

Helia was totally stunned and speechless. Flora could only laugh at the look of amazement on his face.

Once Helia got his composure back he finally was able to talk. "So, you're a fairy of nature." Flora nodded. "But I thought that only the royal family had the power of nature. All the other fairies that I know who live here have power over some other element."

"Yeah, I have heard of that before. All my friends have powers over things like music and water, but I guess the royal family isn't the only ones with nature powers." Flora just shrugged it off.

Helia on the other hand did not. He made sure to remember that for some other time.

Flora stood up. "Well its been a really long night. I think I am going to go to bed."

"Would you like me to pitch the tent up?"

"No, that's fine. I actually enjoy sleeping under the stars. Good night Helia."

"Good night Flora."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Helia woke up bright and early. He looked over from his sleeping bag and saw that Flora was still fast asleep. Helia smiled at the scene before him.

"She looks so tranquil and beautiful." He thought to himself.

But he knew that a girl like Flora would never go for a guy like him. Not with his background, so he just brushed those thoughts aside and went to set the fire.

Flora woke up later. She stretched out her arms and let out a little yawn. She always loved sleeping outside under the stars. Flora then looked over to see Helia cooking something over the fire.

"Good morning Helia." Flora walked over and sat on a log on the other side of the fire. "What are you making?"

"Morning Flora. I was just making some pancakes."

"Oh yum…but wait. Where did you get all the stuff to make it, like milk and eggs?"

"I got them in town. It's only about two miles from here."

"You didn't still them did you?"

"No. I may be a thief but that doesn't mean I steal everything I see." Helia said with a edge in his voice.

This did not go unnoticed by the nature fairy. "I'm sorry Helia. I shouldn't make assumptions like that."

Helia could here the sincerity in Flora's voice, which made him feel bad about snapping at her. "It's alright. It is not the first time someone has done that."

After that the two of them ate in an awkward silence.

"Hey Helia, I'm going to go and wash up before we leave." Flora gathered her shampoo and a towel.

"Very well, but hurry up. We need to head out real soon." Helia said while packing up his things.

Flora nodded and walked off to the lake. She found a small area where trees were covering the view. "Perfect."

Flora took off her clothes and hung them on a tree branch. Then she walked over to the water. She tested the water with her toe and then waded into it. It was a little cold so using some magic; Flora transformed it into a soothing steam bath.

"That's much better." Flora relaxed into the water and let her mind wander.

Right now if she was back home, she would probably be getting ready to go out with her friends for one of Stella's infamous shopping trips. Flora let out a small sigh. She really missed her friends. She didn't know when she was going to see them again but she hope it was real soon.

Flora thought about the decisions she has made in the past hours. She knew it was very "un Flora" but it was something she had to do. All her life she has done what she was told but now she wanted to do something for herself. She wanted an adventure. And this Helia seemed like the one to do it.

"He seems nice." Flora started to talk to herself out loud. "And he doesn't seem like a thief. He's to cute to be a thief. Wait did I say that out loud?" Flora looked around and was thankful that no one was around to hear her….especially Helia. "Even if he did hear me, it's not like it would change anything. A guy like him would not be interested in a goody goody like me. He probably has some bad girl type girlfriend back on his home planet. He just asked me to come with him so the guards wouldn't find him." Flora sunk deeper into the warm water, trying to calm her mind down. When suddenly she heard a rustle in the bushes and someone walked out of them.

"!"

Was all that came out of Flora's mouth. The person instantly shut their eyes and covered them with their hands once they saw that Flora didn't have her clothes.

Once Flora calmed down and quickly got dressed she looked over to the intruder. "Helia, what the heck do you think you are doing?"

Helia uncovered his eyes and Flora saw that he had a large blush on his face. "I'm truly sorry Flora. I didn't realize you weren't ready. And I promise that I didn't see anything."

"Well good. Did you hear anything either?"

"Besides your screaming, no."

Flora let out a sigh of relief. If he heard her talk about him being cute that would have been truly horrifying. Almost more then him walking on her bathing….almost.

"Let's just get going and not EVER speak of this again. Got it?"

Helia shook his head in agreement.

They finished packing and started on their way. Little did they know that someone was following them.

**Sorry that it took this long to update. Now that my other Winx story is finished I'm going to try harder to update this on more frequently.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sooooo sorry that it has taken me this long to update this story. With school and my other stories I have been having a hard time with updating everything. But I will be trying my best to update more frequently.**

**ENJOY**

Helia walked ahead of Flora and didn't talk to her. Only turning his head back once in a while to check that she was still following. Not that Flora mind. She was still pretty embarrassed by the whole bath incident. Just then Flora heard a rustling of leaves. She stopped walking and looked up trying to find where the sound was coming from.

Helia looked back and saw that Flora had stopped. "Hey what are you doing?"

"Sorry, I just thought I heard something coming from the trees."

Just then a bird flew out of a tree. "See it was just a bird. Now hurry up. We really have a lot of ground to cover. It's still a two day walk until we get to the bridge."

Flora decided that she was just being paranoid and ran to catch up with Helia. But not before taking one more glance towards the tree. She couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.

"So Helia, what is this bridge you were talking about?"

"It's called a Space Bridge."

"Space Bridge? I have never heard of them."

"Well across the universe there are special bridges that allow people to travel between planets without having to use a spaceship. But the space bridges can only travel between two planets. The one we will be going to is one that lets people travel between Lynphea and Acacia."

"So your home planet is Acacia."

"Yep. That's where I was born and grew up."

"How will we be able to get to the space bridge. I am sure that the king will have his men guarding it."

"I already thought of that. You see there is the main entrance that is controlled by Borax, since he rules both planets. But there are also secret entrances that people are able to take."

"And you know of one?"

"Of course. How do you think I got to Lynphea in the first place?"

"Actually it never crossed my mind."

"Well don't worry we will be in Acacia in a matter of a couple of days. And once we are there I will sell my treasure and we won't have to worry about the guards tracking us anymore."

"How do you know that?"

"The king doesn't care about a thief. He only cares about this treasure. He will go after it and forget about us."

"Okay. But what is this treasure? I mean I am traveling with you now so I might as well know."

"Sorry Flora. I still think it would be safer if you didn't know. The less you know the better."

"Hmpf." Flora gave a small pout. She hated being left in the dark. She had given up a lot to allow Helia to escape. The least he could do is let her see what was in the bag.

Flora looked over at Helia and saw that he didn't seem to have that feeling. He had a serious look on his face as he concentrated on the road ahead.

"So Helia," Hearing his name, Helia turned his attention to Flora. "I know you don't want to talk about your past. But how about you tell me more about yourself?"

Helia gave her a look. "What do you mean?"

"Like tell me your likes, dislikes, and maybe what your dreams of the future are." Helia continued to give her a strange look. "I'm just trying to make conversation."

"Heh alright. Well my likes are art and poetry." He looked over to see the expression on Flora's face and gave out a chuckle. "Don't look so surprise. I'm not always the tough type of guy, I do have a sensitive side. My dislikes are actually fighting. When I don't have to do it then I don't. And my dream of the future is probably to live my life without having to worry about money." Helia then gave his bag a pat. "And soon that dream will be achieved with this baby. What about you?"

"Well I like gardening and plants. For my dislikes, I don't like confrontation or fighting. And as for my dream….well I have never really thought about it before. I guess to live happily ever after."

At this Helia couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry to say this Flora but that dream of yours sounds pretty ridiculous."

"I know it does, but that doesn't mean I can't hope that it might come true. I mean that is the whole idea of a dream isn't it?"

"I guess but happily ever after only happens in fairytales."

"Well that is going to all change. I know that its not all just in stories. It can happen in real life if you work hard enough."

"Alright, alright. I see I won't be changing your mind anytime soon."

"So you said you like art and poetry. Do you write and draw?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty good if I do say so myself."

"Do you have a sketchpad with you?"

"Yeah. I always carry on with me in case I ever get inspired by something."

"Could I possibly see it?"

Helia was a little shocked. No one has ever really been interested in his art before and certainly no one has asked to look at his stuff. "Uh, sure I guess." Helia rummaged through his bag until he found his sketchpad and handed it to Flora.

Flora flipped through the pages. The deeper she got into the sketchpad the more impressed she got. The drawings were absolutely breath taking. He had pictures of landscapes, animals, and plants. The detailing that he put into them made them look so realistic. One the last page of drawings was some sketches of doves.

"I was resting in the forest once and some doves landed in front of me. So I just decided to sketch them. Not one of my best works."

"I don't know what you are talking about. These are amazing. I love the way you blended the wings. It is like the bird and sky become one."

A shocked expression came across Helia's face. "Actually, that was exactly what I was going for. I love have you got that."

A small blush came onto Flora's face as she stifled out a nervous giggle.

Helia didn't know what to say. No one has ever truly understood his drawing without him having to explain them. Yet Flora had understood them perfectly. Helia thought it was impossible but Flora had just become even more beautiful in his eyes.

**Sorry if this seems short, just wanted to update the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

Flora and Helia walked through the forest talking, laughing, and just getting to know each other some more. They learned a lot about each other but Helia still refused to talk about his past. Flora could tell that it upset him so she stopped asking. The two of them were making great time. They would be at the spacebridge by tomorrow night if they kept up this pace.

"So are you getting excited yet?" Helia asked.

"Actually I sort of am. I have never been to Acacia before." Flora said excited.

"Well just don't expect anything spectacular. It's nothing like Linphea."

"Really how so?"

"Well…" But before Helia could continue an arrow flew past his face and hit the tree next to him. "What the?"

"That was only a warning shot. The next one won't miss." A mysterious voice said.

"Where is that coming from?" Flora asked.

"Somewhere in the trees." Helia pushed Flora behind him to protect her. "Just stay behind me." Helia then got his laser string glove ready. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Ha very well." Then a man jumped out of the trees and walked towards them. "It wouldn't be very honorable to take you down without you seeing my face."

"Who….who are you?" Flora stuttered.

"Why, young lady, I am Hunter Terren."

Hunter was tall and muscular. He had shaggy brown hair, mildly tan skin, and hunter green eyes. He had a bow in his hand, but Flora didn't see any arrows.

(You can check out his picture on my homepage)

"The Hunter Terren? The infamous bounty hunter?" Helia asked.

Hunter gave him a smirk. "So you have heard of me. I'm glad to hear it."

"Helia, who's Hunter Terren?" Flora asked.

"He use to be a high ranked officer in the military but he is now Linphea and Acacia's number one bounty hunter. He has never lost a match and has always collected his bounty."

"That's true, and I plan on continuing the streak."

"What I can't believe, is how you can work for some one as awful as Borox." Helia snarled.

"He is the king and I am just following orders. Now enough with the talk, lets get down to business." Hunter raised his bow and an electric string appeared. As he pulled it back, an arrow appeared.

"Flora, you need to run." Helia whispered.

"But Helia…."

Hunter released his arrow and it went flying towards them.

"GO!" Helia pushed Flora out of the way, just as the arrow hit him. Helia went falling to the ground.

"HELIA!" Flora ran over and knelt down beside him. Luckily the arrow had gotten him in the shoulder and not near any vital organs. "Helia, are you alright?" Flora had tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little pain. But you need to go. You still have a chance to get out of here." Helia cringed at the pain.

"No way, I am not leaving you here." Flora then stood up to face Hunter with a new look of determination in her face. "You won't get away with hurting my friend Hunter. Now you are going to pay. ENCHANTIX!" Flora then started to glow and when it subsided, Flora reappeared in a short pink dress, large elegant wings, and longer hair.

"Flora?" Helia had pulled the arrow out and was now sitting up holding his shoulder. "Is that you?"

Flora turned her hand and gave Helia a smile. "You rest and I will deal with him."

Helia was about to refuse, but as he tried to stand up the pain shot down his arm and he fell back to the ground. If he tried to help Flora, he would only get in the way. He had no other choice but to watch and hope that Flora would be okay.

"Well, well, I see that I'm facing a fairy, and one that has reached her Enchantix level no less. This is going to be harder then I thought." Hunter positioned his bow once again and aimed it.

"Oh no. I don't think so." Flora cupped her hands together and brought them to her face. "LUMINOUS IVY!" Flora then blew what looked like glitter onto the ground. Suddenly large vines started to grow out of nowhere at a rapid rate from the ground. They wrapped around Hunter's legs, arms, and waist.

"What the? You're a nature fairy?"

"Yep, that's right. And there is no way you will be able to get out of those vines."

"But I thought the fairies of nature went extinct 19 years ago."

But Flora didn't hear him. She was busy with Helia. "Come on, this is our chance to escape. Do you think you can walk?"

"Yeah I think so." Helia then stood up.

"Great because now we are going to fly." Flora started to flutter her wings.

"What?" But before Helia could refuse Flora grabbed his arms and started to fly away.

"WAIT! What about me?" Hunter shouted. "You can't just leave me like this."

Flora turned away and looked at him still in the vines. "Don't worry, the vines will disappear in about an hour." And with that Flora flew off holding Helia.

_**A little while later…**_

When Flora found a cave she flew over, placed Helia down, and landed. "I think we are safe now."

"I wouldn't be so sure. Hunter is a pretty good tracker." Helia walked over and sat down and leaned against a rock. He was still holding his shoulder.

Flora immediately noticed. "I'm sorry Helia. I didn't know any other way to hold you but from the arms."

"It's okay. You got us away from Hunter after all."

"Still. To make it up to you, let me heal your wound."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Easy with fairy dust. It can cure just about anything, from curses, to spells, to wounds." Then in an instant, a small bottle appeared in Flora's hand. "Just let me sprinkle a little on your shoulder.

And like that, Helia's shoulder was as good as new. He rolled his shoulder to check and when he didn't feel any pain. He smiled. "Oh wow. Thanks."

Flora smiled back. "No problem." Flora then changed back to her regular clothes. "So I think we should stay here tonight."

"I agree. Nightfall will be approaching soon any ways. I'll go get firewood before the sunsets. Be back soon."

The two of them were soon sitting in the cave around the campfire.

"So….you were pretty awesome out there." Helia said. "And that's some outfit."

Flora blushed at the compliments. "Thanks. And I want to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For taking that arrow. It was really brave of you."

"Eh, not really. I couldn't even fight back."

"That doesn't matter. You risked your life for me and for that I want to say thanks."

"Well your welcome. So I want to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"Do you really consider me your friend?"

The question shocked Flora. "What do you mean?"

"When we were facing Hunter. You said that no one does that to your friend."

"Oh, well of course I do. What else would you be?"

"I'm not sure, maybe an acquaintance."

"I don't think I would be traveling to another planet with someone that was just an acquaintance."

Helia chuckled. "Yeah I guess you're right."

"Is being called a friend such a surprise for you?"

"Kind of. I have never really had a friend before."

"Not even as a child?"

"No." Helia then let out a heavy sigh. "I think it's time to finally tell you about my past."


	9. Chapter 9

"Helia, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"It's okay. After facing Hunter and being so close to dying, I think at least one person should know my life." Helia looked deep into the fire, with his eyes getting a distant look in them.

"As you know my name is Helia, but for my last name…well I don't have one. To be more specific, I don't know it. When I was just a baby, just a few months old, I was left on the stoop of a small orphanage. Someone had left me there in a basket with only a small blue blanket embroidered with the word _"Helia"_ on it. They took me in and did their best to raise me. But our planet was going through a harsh time with Borax taking the title of King. There was a large amount of kids at the orphanage and we were going through money troubles. There were days when we wouldn't have much to eat. None of us complained. We were just happy that someone cared for us. But as time went on, the harder it was to find food. Me and some of the older kids went out and started to steal from people. We didn't mean anything by it. We just wanted to survive. I wanted to help them so badly. And when I was ten everything turned for the worst. The food only came every so often and just enough to get us by. I saw that everyone was suffering, so I decided that it was time for me to go. I was only a burden to them and with me gone, then there was one less mouth to feed. So in the middle of the night I left and never went back. I spent the next 12 years learning to become a better thief, but only stealing from those who didn't deserve what they had. And now I have the ultimate prize, and I will never have to worry about money ever again."

Flora just sat there, taking in everything that Helia had said. His past sounded so hard and sad. She thought that her past was difficult, but it didn't seem as bad as Helia's. Although they did have some things in common.

"I'm sorry. The story is kind of a downer."

"No, it's okay. I'm glad that you told me. It helps me understand you a little better. And since you were nice enough to tell me about your past, its only fair for you to know mine."

Flora took a deep breath and then it was her turn to get a distant look on her face.

"You and I are not as different as you may think. I have told you earlier about my godmother. Well her name is Faragonda and she has raised me since I was a baby. As for my parents, well I don't know them. Not even their names. I have asked Faragonda about them and all she says is that I will find out in due time but as for now, I'm just not ready. Soon I stopped asking because I saw that it was upsetting her. But I have never stopped wondering about them. Who they are and why they gave me away? And Faragonda was always very protective. Telling me that I couldn't go very far from our house because it was too dangerous. I felt so alone with my godmother and my plants as my only friends. I love my godmother very much but what I wanted more then anything was a friend. Then everything changed. The best thing that ever happened to me was when Faragonda signed me up to attend Alfea College, the school for fairies. It was there that I met my best friends. And we have been inseparable ever since."

Flora looked over to Helia.

"Are those the friends you live with?"

"Yeah, here I have a picture of them somewhere." Flora went over to her backpack and rummage through it until she came across an envelope. She sat next to Helia and started to flip through them.

The first one was a picture of a woman wearing purple with white hair and glasses. "This is my godmother, Faragonda."

Helia looked at it closely. "She looks familiar. What does she do?"

"You mean her job? Well she is the headmistress of Alfea. Why do you ask?"

"I thought I heard that name before. She is a pretty big deal and a very powerful magical being. She use to be one of Linphea's council members to the king and queen years ago."

"Yeah, I have seen pictures of her in the council but never of her with the king and queen. I have asked her about them but she said it was to sad to talk about them." Flora flipped to the next picture. "These are my best girlfriends."

The picture was of all six of them goofing around in a park.

"What are their names?"

"The blonde's name is Stella, she has the power of the shining sun. Musa is the one with long bluish black hair and has the power of music. The red head is Bloom and she has the power of fire. (No Dragon Fire in this story. Nature is the most powerful power.) The girl with short pink hair is Tecna and she had the power of technology. And the one with curly brown hair is my closet friend, Aisha. She has the power of waves. All together we are the Winx Club."

"They seem pretty cool."

"Yeah they really are….I miss them."

Helia saw that Flora was getting homesick. "So what's the next photo."

Flora flipped to the next one. "This is a picture of us girls with our friends, the Specialists. They went to the school Red Fountain, the school of heroics and bravery."

"Really? That's impressive. I have heard of that school. The great wizard Saladin runs it. He use to be a council member too, I think. What are their names?"

"The blonde with his arm around Bloom is Sky. The redhead standing close to Tecna is Timmy. The one with his arms crossed and an angry look on his face is Riven. Holding hands with Aisha is Nabu. And the brunette is named Brandon."

"From the looks of it, I'm guessing they are the boyfriends."

Flora let out a little laugh. "Well sort of. Sky and Bloom are boyfriend and girlfriend. Same with Aisha and Nabu. Riven and Musa like each other but both are too stubborn to tell each other their feelings. Tecna likes Timmy and wants him to ask her out but I think he is just shy. And as for Stella, well I think she and Brandon are secretly going out and just don't want to tell anyone yet."

"What about you?"

"What?"

"Don't you have a boyfriend? There are only five boys in the picture and six girls."

Flora looked down but Helia could tell that she was blushing. "I…well….I don't have one. I never had a boyfriend before."

"Really?" Helia was truly shocked. Flora was kind, sweet, caring, and not to mention she was beautiful. How could she not have a boyfriend? "I don't believe you."

"It's true. No boy has asked me out before. I mean I have danced with boys like at our formals but I have never been on a real date."

"Well then the guys you hang with must be really stupid to not ask you out."

"You think so?"

"Yeah I do."

Helia and Flora faced each other and looked into each other's eyes. Helia couldn't help but notice how the fire's light glistened in Flora's eyes. The two of them, without realizing it, slowly closed the space between them. Their faces getting closer. They both closed their eyes with only an inch between their lips. But then Helia's eyes shot open and he quickly stood up. Flora opened her eyes.

"Well it's getting pretty late. I think we should go to bed." Helia quickly said. He then went to his sleeping bag.

"Oh….okay." Flora let out a small sigh, a little upset that they didn't kiss, and went to her sleeping bag. "Goodnight Helia."

"Goodnight Flora." Helia said. Then in a whisper so that Flora couldn't hear him. "I'm sorry."

**uh oh, that was a close one. the two of them were about to kiss. but why did helia pull away and what about their parents. review or you will never find out. MewHaHaHa (that's suppose to be an evil laugh)...**

** and just kidding i would never do that to you guys. LOL I had you there for a second didn't I. Hehe**

**XOXO Wendbria**


	10. Chapter 10

Flora and Helia woke up early the next morning. They sat through breakfast in awkward silence. Both having last night and the almost kiss fresh in their minds. Helia would glance over at Flora without her noticing. Feeling guilty he decided to break the silence.

"So Flora, I think since we now know each other a little better that it's finally time for you to see what it is that we will be taking to Acacia."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's only fair. You saved us from Hunter. You might as well know what you are fighting for." Helia walked over to his bag.

"Are you sure? I mean, if you don't want to I understand."

Helia knew Flora was being polite but he also noticed the eagerness in her voice. This made him smile. She sounded just like a little kid. "No, you deserve to know."

Helia went and sat next to Flora. She unconsciously scooted closer. Helia placed the satchel on his lap and in latched it. Then slowly and carefully he pulled out what was inside.

When Flora saw what it was she let out a small gasp.

Helia was holding on of the most beautiful tiaras that Flora had ever seen.

The tiara was silver with vines that intertwined to create the most elaborate of designs. Throughout the silver vines were flowers made of diamonds. And in the very center of the largest flower which was set in the very middle of the tiara was a large green emerald.

"This is amazing Helia." Flora hovered her hand above the tiara. She didn't want to touch it because she was worried she would break it. It looked so fragile.

"I know." Helia smiled, proud of his accomplishment. "I think that it may be the magic crown."

"You mean the one in the story? Where if it is worn by someone of royalty that it will glow."

"That's the one. If it is, then it is worth millions, maybe even billions. Do you want to try it on?" Helia joked.

"Oh no." Flora waved her hands in front of her. "There is no way I am royalty."

"Maybe not, but there is no harm in pretending."

"It's okay. I rather not."

Helia shrugged and started to put it back in his bag. "Suit yourself, although it would look beautiful with your eyes." Flora blushed at the compliment. "Well I think it's time for us to leave. If we keep the pace that we have had then we will be there before sundown.

Flora grabbed her bag. "Let's get going then."

The two of them headed off. And soon they got back into laughing and talking, totally forgetting about the awkwardness that was there in the morning.

Eventually, as the sun was about to set, the two of them had reached their destination….the Linphea-Acacia spacebridge.

Flora peaked behind a large tree and saw a stand with a man checking people's passports. She also saw two rather large sized guards with swords standing beside the bridge. Then Flora saw more soldiers from the royal army walking around. They looked like they were searching for something…or someone.

"They must be looking for us." Helia whispered.

"You think so?"

Helia nodded. "With the amount of soldiers that Borax had sent out searching for me, it makes me even more positive that this is the magical crown."

"How are we supposed to get past them and into the spacebridge?"

"I told you, I know the secret passage." Helia smirked. He then turned around and started walking off. Flora quickly followed close behind.

Soon the two were standing in front of what looked like a bunch of vines.

"Are you sure this is it Helia? It just looks like we hit a dead end."

"Aha but that is the point. It may look like just vines on a rock, but in reality…." Helia then pulled the vines away. "this is the entrance to the black market." Helia head revealed the opening of a cave. And inside the cave was a whole other world.

There were people sitting around and people with carts selling food and drinks. They all looked like they were waiting for something.

"This is the black market?" Flora asked. If it was she was a little depressed. She thought it was going to be a little more glamorous.

Helia laughed at his friend's obvious disappointment. "Oh no. The black market is on Acacia. This is just the secret entrance to the spacebridge. This is where people who can' t afford to go through Borax's passage go."

"Afford?"

"You see, Borax charges people a large amount of money to go through the spacebridge. So large that a lot of people can't actually afford it."

"That is so unfair. What about the people who have family? How can they see each other if they lose all their money?"

"I know what you mean. Borax is a cruel ruler who only thinks about himself."

"Someone should do something about it."

"And who's that Flora? Only a person of royal blood has the power to take Borax down."

"That can't be true. If people team up then anyone can take him down."

"And what if you're right Flora? What if, by some miracle, a group of people rally together and take down Borax. Who would be the one to take his place as ruler of the two planets? We need a ruler. If not then other planets will take the opportunity to take over our planets."

Flora looked down in defeat. "I never thought of that."

"Well I have, and a lot. I wish there was a solution but there isn't right now. All we can do is sit and wait."

"I guess you're right."

Helia noticed Flora looking upset. Something that, in the past few days, Helia had grown to hate. "Hey don't worry Flora. I'm sure the solution will come soon. Until then how about we go and head to Acacia."

Flora looked over at him and smiled. "Okay, that sounds good."

Helia led Flora over to where a old man was sitting at what looked like a post.

"Hey there John." Helia called.

The old man looked up and when he saw Helia walking over he smiled. "Hello there Helia. I haven't seen you in some time."

Helia smiled and patted his satchel. "I had some important business to take care of."

" Well it's good to see you again." Then John looked over at Flora. "And who is this lovely lady?"

"Oh sorry. This is my friend Flora. She is joining me on my trip back to Acacia."

"JUST a friend?" John teased.

Both of the young adults blushed. "Yes, she is just a friend. Now do you think you can get us to Acacia?"

John laughed at their reactions. "Sure can." John hit a button. Soon appeared what looked like a mixture of all different colors swirling together into a worm hole like thing.

Flora was a little worried. "Will this hurt?"

"Don't worry Flora. It will be fine. Trust me."

Flora nodded. She did trust Helia but she still was a little scared. As if Helia knew she feelings, he grabbed onto her hand.

"Are you ready?"

"I think so."

Helia gave Flora one more final squeeze and the two of them jumped into the spacebridge.

What Flora felt as she went through the spacebridge was nothing she had ever felt before. It felt like she flying, but yet different from when she flew with her wings. It was like she was traveling underwater, yet she was still in the sky. She wasn't sure why she was so scared. It was actually a lot of fun. Especially because she had was holding onto Helia's hand through the thing. He had unknowingly given her the strength to jump in. But soon the trip ended and the two of them were shot through to the other side.

The transition was a little too much for Flora. And she soon found herself falling to the ground. She shut her eyes waiting for the pain of contacting the hard ground. But it never came. Instead Flora felt two strong arms around her. She opened green eyes and saw a pair of midnight blue ones staring back at her with worry in their eyes.

"Are you alright Flora?"

A blush rose in her cheeks as she simply nodded, for her voice seemed to disappeared.

Helia smiled and help her to stand again. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you that the landing can be a little tough."

"Well if it isn't my favorite high class thief." A man that looked just like John but a little younger chuckled.

"Hey there Charlie. How have you been?" Helia asked.

"I've been fine. How's my older brother doing?"

"You know John, goofy as ever." Helia laughed. "Let me introduced you to my friend Flora." Helia gestured to Flora. Who still had a blush on her cheeks.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I hope Helia is beings good to you."

"Yes very much so."

"Well, sorry to be off on such a hurry Charlie, but we have an important package we need to drop off."

"Alright. Have fun you too." Charlie waved as the two of them ran off. Charlie quickly turned his head when he heard someone else walking through. A man dressed in a hooded cloak came through the spacebidge.

"Well hello there stranger. How may I help you?"

"I'm fine. Thank you." The cloaked man just kept on walking through. Keeping his eyes on a certain blue hair guy and brown hair girl.

** SolarianLovix is holding a contest and she asked me to spread the word about it. So if you have time, can you go check it out. Thanks.**

**XOXO Wendbria**


	11. Chapter 11

Flora's first impression of Acacia was not what she expected. She thought that Acacia would be beautiful and full of life, but instead what she saw was gray and depressing.

The streets were littered with trash. The people walking around were dressed in rags and looked malnourished. The buildings creaked as the wind blew through them. And worst of all were the plants. There really wasn't any. Except for the dead trees spread around here and there.

"What happened here?" Flora asked.

"Borax. That's what happened. Before him, this planet use to look just like Linphea. Full of color and life, at least t what I heard. For me, it's always been like this."

"Do you think this is going to happen to Linphea?"

"Sadly I think so. Borax is just going to suck all the riches from Linphea and move on to the next planet."

Flora didn't want to believe it. Linphea has been her home all her life and to think that it would look like this place, made her heart ache.

"No point in standing around. We need to go drop off our package." Helia started walking off with Flora close behind. But not before Flora taking one more look at the sad scene.

Helia would turn every once in a while down a dark alley or a unnamed street. The deeper they got into the town the worse the place got. Flora and Helia passed dozens of homeless people all gathered around metal barrels with fire. What broke Flora's heart was the fact that many of those people were just children. She wanted to help them so badly, but what could she do?

"Here we are." Helia and Flora stood in front of a plain wooden door. Helia did a series of knocks that sounded like a secret code and a slit of the door opened showing two scary looking eyes.

"Password?"

"Picnic Basket."

The slit shut and Flora heard a series of locks being undone. The door then opened and the two of them walked in.

It took Flora's eyes a moment to adjust to lighting but once they did she was surprised by what she saw. She thought it was going to be some glamorous place full of wheelers and dealers but all she saw were a couple of scary looking men sitting at a table, playing cards. With a few random men sitting at a bar.

"Come on. Our guy is in the back."

In the back of the room, hidden by the shadows was a man dressed in all black.

"Ah Helia. I see you made it here alive."

"Yeah, and it wasn't easy." Helia sat down across from the man and Flora sat next to Helia. "Flora, this is my main connection to the black market, Shadow."

"Hello there."

"Hello. Helia I didn't know you had a partner."

"Well it kond of just happened."

Shadow nodded. "Now to business. Do you have the piece with you?"

"Of course. Haven't left it out of my sight." Helia placed his satchel on the table. But just as he was about to take the tiara out an arrow stuck Helia's sleeve to the wall.

"What the?" But before Helia was able to pull the arrow out of his sleeve another arrow stuck his other arm to the wall. Then more came at him sticking him to the wall.

"This time, I'm making sure you don't get away." A cloaked man said as he walked over to them.

"Hunter." Helia snarled. "I thought we lost you in the forest."

"That was true but they don't call me the best for nothing."

"Flora, grab the bag and run."

"But Helia…."

"GO!"

Flora grudgingly did what Helia told her to do and grabbed the bag and ran out the door before Hunter could grab her. Flora quickly changed into her fairy form and flew off. But not before looking back at the building. She saw Hunter walking out with Helia in cuffs.

Flora had to help Helia, but how?

"I'm going to need help." So Flora flew to get the best help she knew….the Winx Club.

Flora flew as fast as her wings could carry her until she reached the secret spacebridge entrance. Once she was back in Linphea she ran to the closest phone and called her friends.

"Hello?" Aisha answered her phone.

"Aisha, it's me, Flora."

"Oh my god, Flora! Is it really you?"

"Yeah it's me. Now I know this sounds really weird but I need you and the other girls to come meet me in Natura at the Super Smoothie Shop."

"Flora, what's going on?"

"I will explain when you get here. Oh and bring the boys also." Flora hung up the phone. She then headed to a clothing store and bought a hooded jacket and big sunglasses. With Helia captured, she knew the army would be looking for her soon.

_**A little while later…**_

Flora sits at a table outside of the table, drinking a mango smoothie. She keeps looking back and forth for her friends. Soon she spots the group walking towards her. She waves them over.

The girls run ahead of the boys and grab her in a group hug. She laughs and hugs them back. She really missed her girls.

"Hey girls."

The all pull back and give her a look of anger.

"Now tell us what the heck is going on here. You disappear for days, just leaving a note, and now you are calling us to come here for some emergency." Stella has her hands on her hips giving Flora a scolding.

"I'm sorry guys. I really am. But I need your help. My friend, Helia, has been captured by King Borax and I need to help him escape."

All the girls stared at her in shock. This didn't sound like their sweet, innocent Flora at all.

"Why was your friend arrested anyways?" Riven asked.

"Because he stole this." Flora motioned her friends to gather around her as she opened the satchel and showed all of them the tiara.

"Is that…." Musa asked.

Flora nodded. "Yeah, it's the magical crown of Linphea. The one that our parents use to tell us stories about."

"I can't believe it. I just thought it was a myth." Aisha stared at it.

Flora shut the bag and gave her friends a pleading look. "So will you help me?"

"Of course Flora. If this Helia guy is your friend, then he is our friend as well." Brandon said with everyone else agreeing.

Flora felt tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't have asked for better friends. "Thank you guys. Now let's give Borax a visit."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Borax's Palace…**_

Helia walked through the large palace with his hands tied behind his back and his legs shackled. He stares straight ahead of him, not showing any sign of being afraid. Hunter walks ahead of him whike the guards keep shoving and pushing him. Yelling at him to move faster.

"I could move faster if you took off these shackles." Helia said with a sarcastic tone.

"Shut Up!" The guard pushed him even harder.

They finally stop in front of a large throne with no other then the king sitting there glaring at him.

"Bow down to the king!" The guard pushes him down until he is on his knees.

"Well, well, if it isn't the famous thief, Helia." Borax walked over until Helia could see his very expensive shoes. "You have caused me a lot of trouble. This can be over quick if you just give me back what is rightfully mine."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Helia mumbled.

"The crown you fool! I want my crown back." Borax yelled.

Helia stood up so he was face to face with the cruel king. "That crown belongs to the rightful heir to the throne, and that is certainly NOT you."

"Hunter!"

Hunter stepped forward and gave him a bow. "Yes your majesty."

"Where is my crown?"

"I believe that his little partner took it while I was capturing him."

"You idiot! I have no use for this low life thief if he doesn't have my crown.

"I'm sorry sir but my orders were to bring this man to you. Not what he was holding."

"Whatever. Just take him to the dungeon and go find his little partner." Borax waved his hand and went back to sit on his throne.

Helia turned around and pushed out the door. He was then put into the dungeon, for who knows how long.

_**With the Winx…**_

The boys had brought their spaceship so the group quickly made their way to Borax's castle. They landed the ship in the forest just near it, so they could sneak in unnoticed.

"Flora, what's the plan?" Stella whispered.

"I'm not totally sure. I know the king has a rather large army and I'm worried that we won't be able to defeat all of them."

"Hey Tecna. Timmy do you think you can come up with a plan?" Sky asked.

"I think so. Just give us a second." Timmy started talking to Tecna with screens surrounding them.

"Okay, we think we have a plan." Tecna brought up a blue print of Borax's castle. "Flora, since you are the only one Helia knows, you will be the one that goes and looks for him. If my calculations are correct, which they usually are, he should be in the dungeon. Which is right here." Tecna pointed to a room a far corner of the castle. "While you search for Helia, we will cause a distraction here in the throne room."

Everyone nodded.

"Alright lets do it girls." Bloom cheered.

All the girls gathered and in unison, "ENCHANTIX!" They transformed into their fairy forms.

"You girls fly ahead while we take care of the guards outside." Brandon suggested.

"Okay will do. Be careful snookums." Stella waved as the girls flew off.

"You too Sunshine."

"Wait. Snookums? Sunshine?" Flora questioned the odd nicknames.

"Oh yeah. While you were gone Stella and Brandon finally became a couple." Aisha explained.

"Really? That's great. I knew those two liked each other."

"Yeah, it's about time. But now those two can't be separated and they are constantly calling each other silly names." Musa joked.

Stella pouted at the teasing. "Come on girls we need to pay attention."

"Stella's right. This is where we split up. Flora you go west and we will go east."

"Alright. Be careful." Flora flew off.

"You too Flora. Meet us at back at the ship." Bloom called.

_**With the Winx…**_

"So Tecna where are we going?" Stella asked.

"We need to head northwest to the end of the castle."

Soon the Winx were floating above the throne room. They could see the boys fighting the guards near the main entrance.

"Great the guys are doing a great job distracting the guards." Musa noted.

"Well they are doing their job outside we need to do our job inside." Aisha pointed out.

"Right!" They nodded in agreement.

"Musa, do your thing." Bloom said.

Musa got into position. 'SOUNDWAVE!" Musa's attack blew a hole in the throne room ceiling making everyone inside look up.

"WHAT THE?" Borax yelled. "WHO DARES RUIN MY CASTLE?"

"That would be us." Bloom and the other girls flew in. "We are the Wiinx and when you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us."

"GUARDS GET THEM!" Borax yelled.

All the guards started to attack the girls. Some of them had magical spears and were started shooting beams at them.

"FIREWALL!" Tecna was able to block most of the beams. But one made it through the wall and hit her.

"Tecna!" Musa flew down and tried to catch Tecna. But she was to slow.

Just when Tecna was about to hit the ground someone jumped up and grabbed her. Timmy landed holding Tecna in his arms. "I'll take care of Tecna. You girls go."

"Alright." The girls faced Borax and his army with new determination on their faces. "Borax you are going to pay for what you did to Tec." Aisha growled.

Borax only laughed. "Like you silly fairies could do anything to me."

His army continued to attack the Winx. They split up and started to dodge the beams.

"FLAME THROWER!"

"SUNNY DAY!"

"MAGICAL MORPHIX!"

"BOOMING BLAST!"

Half of the army fell to the ground in defeat. The other army was about to attack the Winx but they were quickly stopped by the Specialists. For they had finished with the guards outside and came in to help.

With his army defeated, this only made Borax angrier. "HUNTER WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Right here." Hunter said behind him.

"Well why don't you help already!"

"You never asked." Hunter explained calmly.

"Fine. I am telling you know. GO GET THOSE INTRUDERS!"

Hunter nodded.

"Oh crap, not him." Riven growled.

"What do you mean? Do you know that guy?" Nabu asked.

"Yeah. That's Hunter Terren."

"No way. Seriously. THE Hunter Terren." Brandon said in shock.

"Yep. The famous military commander, turned bounty hunter."

"Weird. I always figured he would be older. But he's the same age as us." Sky pointed out.

"Don't you guys know." The specialists and Winx looked over to Hunter. "That being so easily distracted is a weakness in combat." Then in a blink of an eye Hunter had his bow ready. He pulled the electrical string back and produce and arrow. And in no time at all he shot five arrows. One at each of the Specialists. They all fell to the ground.

The Winx shouted their boyfriends' names and flew down to them. Each holding the boys in their arms.

"What did you do to them?" Musa commanded.

"I simply shot them each with a specialized arrow. Do not worry, it did not hurt them. It simply put them to sleep." Hunter simply said.

Borax laughed at the looks on all the girls' faces.

This only made them angrier.

Hunter noticed their anger. "Another weakness is letting your anger take control in battle."

Borax laughed even louder. "Good. Let them be angry. When this is all over, I'll put them all in the dungeon for the rest of their lives."

"You are going to pay for what you did to our boyfriends." Bloom growled. She then threw a magical orb at Borax and it hit him straight in the chest, making him fall to the ground.

He was shocked by the attack but quickly got up. "Now you are going to pay for hitting me and ruining my castle."

_**With Flora…**_

Flora flew in the direction that Tecna told her to. She soon found an open window and went inside. The hallway was completely barren, no one in sight.

"The group must have done a really good job with the distraction." Flora changed back into her regular clothes and started walking down the hallway. She opened a few doors, each leading to different rooms. Then she came to a door that didn't look like the others. While the other doors were fancy with designs on them, this one was just plain.

"It's like they don't want anyone to open it." Flora twisted the nob and slowly opened it. The door opened, not to a room but to a set of stairs that went down.

"I bet this leads to the dungeon." Flora started walking down the badly lit stairs. As she went down further the darker it got, making it harder to see.

Flora kept on walking trying her best to feel her surroundings. "I really wish Stella was here."

"Flora?" Flora's heart leaped for joy when she heard her name being called.

"Helia?"

"Yes it's me."

Flora quickened her pace until she came to a dimly lit room. She saw an outline of a male figure in a corner of the room behind bars. As she got closer she saw that is was Helia.

"HELIA!"

"Flora, what are you doing here? I told you to run."

"I couldn't leave you here to rot in prison. So my friends and I came to get you out." Flora started to fiddle with the lock. "With a little magic I can get you out of this awful place." Flora sent a wave of magic through the lock and it clicked open. Flora swung the door open. "Well are you coming or not."

Helia gave her a smile. And of the two of them started running up the stairs.

"So how did you get all the guards to leave their posts?"

"My friends are giving them a distraction so we can get out of here."

Helia stopped in his tracks. "Wait, so they are fighting Borax and his army?"

"Yeah." Flora saw the worried look on Helia's face. "Don't worry they can handle themselves."

"Where are they?"

"They went to the throne room to face him."

"We have to get to the throne room…NOW!"


	13. Chapter 13

Flora ran after Helia.

"Helia, what's the matter?"

"I think your friends are in great danger."

"Wh..what are you talking about?"

"Have you ever wondered how Borax was able to take over Acacia and then was able to come and defeat the king and queen of Linphea? It's because he is one of the most powerful wizards in all the dimensions."

"But….I've never seen him use magic."

"That's because he only uses it in battle when his army is to weak to defeat the enemy."

Flora and Helia ran until they came to the throne room.

The scene before them wasn't good. Borax was laughing evilly over the collapsed bodies of the Winx.

They had used up so much of their powers that they had transformed back into their regular clothes. They were so weak from exhaustion that they couldn't stand up.

"You foolish fairies. You should have known better then try and go up against me." Borax laughed.

Hunter just stood behind him calmly, not saying a word.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIENDS!"

Borax looked over to the doorway and saw Helia. What really shocked him was the girl standing next to him with deep emerald eyes. He unconsciously took a step backwards, which did not go unnoticed by Hunter. "It…it can't be. I thought you were dead."

Flora just gave him an angry look, not really understanding the meaning behind his words. "I don't know what you are talking about but you are the one that's going to wish he was dead once I am done with you. ENCHANTIX!"

Flora flew up into the air. "LUMINOUS IVY!"

Vines started growing around Borax.

"Nature powers. It can't be." Borax jumped away from the plants. "I need to get rid of this girl fast before she ruins everything." He whispered to himself. Gathering up his magic he sent a magic orb at Flora.

"FLORA WATCH OUT!" Helia was about to intervene when he was stopped by someone's hand on his shoulder. He looked and saw Hunter holding onto him.

"Leave them be. This fight is between them."

'What are you talking about?"

"You will soon see. I'm sure of it."

Helia looked over and saw that Flora and Borax were still fighting.

"ROSE THORNS!" Giant spikes shot through the ground. But Borax was to fast and dodged them.

"You are a lot more powerful than I thought, little girl. But I am still the best." Borax sent another one of his magical orbs at Flora.

Flora was able to dodge it but just barely.

"You are quick but how about your precious friend?" Borax shot his magical orb straight at Helia.

"HELIA!" Flora shouted.

The orb hit Helia and he was caught in a magical bubble like prison.

"You better give up now if you want your friend to live." Borax then sent some sort of magic through the bubble making Helia scream out in pain.

"NO! STOP IT! I BEG OF YOU!" Flora yelled. "How about I trade you the crown for Helia?"

"Are you saying that you have the crown?"

"Yes I do. And I will give it back if you give me Helia."

Borax gave her an evil grin. "Fine. Hand it over."

Flora transformed back into her regular form and out of her backpack she pulled out the beautiful tiara. Slowly she walked over to Borax and placed it in his hand. Borax undid his prison spell and Helia fell to the ground.

"Helia." Flora ran to his side. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little bruised up. But Flora you shouldn't have done that."

"And why's that? You are more important than some silly old tiara." Flora tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"But Flora, that's no silly old tiara. That's…..your tiara."

"What are you talking about?"

Helia suddenly shot his laser gloves at the tiara and pulled it right out of Borax's hand. "Here put it on."

"Helia, I told you I don't want to."

"Just do it." Helia commanded.

"NO!" Borax shouted.

Flora gently took the tiara from Helia and gently placed it on her head like he asked.

As soon as the tiara was on Flora's head it did something that truly surprised her.

It began to glow.

It glowed so brightly that the army had to cover their eyes.

"What. What does this mean?" Flora nervously asked.

"It means, you are the lost princess." Helia smiled. "Just like I thought."

Borax recovered from the light. "This doesn't matter. Even if the crown glowed, I am the king and I rule this planet. Guards take her away!" But even after the king made his command, no one move.

"You fools. Did you not hear what I said. Take her away!"

"I'm sorry but that's not happening." Hunter said.

"And why not?" Borax snapped.

"Because you are not the king."

"I am so the king!"

"No, the real ruler of this planet is Flora. I too had my suspicions about her and the shining crown proved it." Hunter walked over to where Flora was holding onto Helia. He then bowed. "Your majesty, please forgive us. We did not realize your identity at the time."

"Oh…well…that's okay." Flora stuttered.

Hunter turned to face Borax once again. "Guards, take this man away and make sure to put him in anti-magic bindings."

The guards obeyed and grabbed hold of Borax. "What? You can't do this to me. I am the king."

"You aren't the king you are a traitor for trying to kill the princess. And for that you will be punished. Now take him away. We have a lot to do."

The guard started to take Borax away but he was not going to have it. He shot his dark orbs at them and they fell to the ground. "I am not going to give up that easily." Borax gathered up all his magical powers and in one more final attack sent his dark beam straight at Flora.

"NNNNOOOOO!" Helia jumped in front of Flora and took the beam head on. He fell to the ground and didn't move.

"Helia, no!" Flora screamed. She then looked over to Borax. "That is it. I have had enough of you. LUMINOUS IVY!" Because of the last attack Borax was unable to dodge that attack and was tied up by the vines. But Flora wasn't finished. "POWER DRAINING PETALS!" She sent a green magic beam straight at Borax.

"No! I can feel my powers being drained." Without his magic or his army, Borax was now powerless.

Flora turned around back to Helia and knelt down beside his unconscious body. Holding him in her arms she began to cry. "He…he saved my life."

"Princess…." Flora turned and saw Hunter and her friends standing around her. "There is a way to save him."

"What's that?"

"I read in a book once that Linphea's royal family had a special gift. A gift of healing. If you truly are the princess of Linphea then you may be able to save him."

"But I'm not the princess. The crown made a mistake. I'm no royalty." Flora cried.

"Yes you are Flora." Aisha smiled. "You are so kind and sweet, you have all the qualities of a princess."

Flora was still not convinced.

"I saw a picture of the king and queen a long time ago and you do look a lot like them. You even have the same deep green eyes like the queen." Bloom said.

"Flora…." Flora looked up to Hunter. "Helia thought you were the princess and he sacrificed his life to save you. At least try the spell." Hunter kindly said.

"But I don't know it."

"Just look inside yourself."

Flora listened to Hunter and closed her eyes. But when she looked for the spell, she found memories. Images of her life started to go by. Images of all the people she loved; the Winx, Specialists, Faragonda, and…..Helia. Images of the past days she spent with him went by. All the smiles and laughs they shared. Then it hit her.

Flora's eyes shot open. "I got it!" Using the last of her energy, Flora gathered her magic. "ROYAL ROSE!"

The spell engulfed Helia in a green glow. Then there was a flash of light. When the light dissipated the room grew quiet as they waited for some sign of life.

After a few moments, Helia's hand moved. Then his whole arm and finally his eyes fluttered opened.

The room began to cheer as Helia sat up.

"HELIA!" Flora engulfed him in a huge hug. Tears of happiness started falling from her eyes. "I thought I lost you."

Helia couldn't help but laugh. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

The two of them pulled back from the hug and looked at each other.

"Flora, I want to tell you something."

"Yes Helia?"

"Well…I wanna say….what I mean is….I think…I think I…."

But Flora didn't get to hear what Helia was going to say because the affects from the battle finally hit her and she fell into unconsciousness. The last thing she heard was someone screaming her name.

"Flora! FLORA!"


	14. Chapter 14

Rays of sun shined through the large windows down on a girl with long brown hair. As they grazed her tan skin, her eyes fluttered open.

She sat up and looked around the mysterious room. "Wh..where am I?"

"You are in Linphea's castle."

Flora looked over to where the voice came from and saw Aisha sitting in the corner.

"Linphea Castle?"

"Why yes. Where else would the queen of Linphea sleep." Aisha giggled.

Then everything came back to Flora, the battle, the crown, Helia…

"HELIA! Where's Helia? Is he alright?"

"Yes, yes. Helia is doing well. He is still asleep in his own chamber. I better go tell the girls that you are awake." Aisha got up and went to the door. "GIRLS! FLORA'S AWAKE!" She yelled down the hall.

A few seconds later Flora heard what sounded like a stampede of horses coming down the hallway. Then all the girls burst through the door.

When they saw Flora sitting up in her bed, they all said in unison, "FLORA!"

Flora laughed at her friends and their antics. "Hi girls."

"We are so happy to see that you are finally awake." Bloom smiled.

"Yes, now you can finally get down to being the queen."

"Come on Stel let her get up for a little bit before you talk about the heavy stuff."

"Musa's right. Flora just woke up. The last thing she needs to think about is how she is going to be the new queen." Tecna boosted.

"Girls, girls, I'm not the new queen. That crown just made a mistake."

"What are you talking about Flora. We all saw it glow when you placed it on your head." Aisha said.

"It didn't glow it was just…just a reflection of light."

"Fine, then explain how you were able to heal Helia?" Musa asked.

"Well…um…."

"Flora, if you look at the evidence, it fully supports the idea of you being the lost princess. You look just like the queen, you have the power of nature, and you don't know your past." Tecna pointed out.

"And it is about time you learned about your past and your parents."

The Winx looked over to the doorway.

"Faragonda." Flora and the others were surprised to see their headmistress standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here Ms.F?" Musa asked.

"I came when I heard the news. The news of Borax's defeat and rumors of the lost princess returning to the throne is spreading through Linphea and Acacia like wild fire."

"Oh no that's not good. People are going to get the wrong idea." Flora sounded worred. "They will think that the lost princess really did come back and it's just ordinary me."

"My dear, the lost princess and you are one in the same. The rumors are true."

"What are you saying?"

"My little Flora, you are the lost princess of Linphea."

Flora couldn't believe what she was hearing. "That can't be true."

"Yes it is." Faragonda let out a sigh. "I should of told you a long time ago. But Borax was still in power and I was worried that if it got out that the lost princess was alive that you would be in danger. You see, when Borax came to take over Linphea, the king and queen did their best to defend their planet. But Borax was an evil man and used dirty tricks to defeat them. I along with Griffin and Saladin were part of the Magic Council, an organization that helps the royal families of Linphea and Acacia. Borax took over Acacia so we were just aiding Linphea's royalty. Before the king and queen went to face Borax, they came to me with a small bundle. They told me that I was to take her away from the palace. To raise her to the best of my abilities and when she was ready tell her of her true identity. That small bundle was you Flora."

Flora was quiet, slowly taking in all the information that she was just given. She now knew her parents were, but not only that, she is actually a princess.

"And now Flora, you have defeated Borax and it is time for you to take your rightful place on the throne and bring Linphea back to life."

"But, what if I'm not good enough?"

"Are you kidding Flora? You were born for this. I mean when Stella and I get in fights, you are always the one to set things straight." Musa pointed out.

"I know this is a lot to take in sweetie, but Borax was a cruel ruler who only thought of himself. He left Acacia a mess and Linphea in no better shape. And so the council is going to officially make you queen tomorrow."

"That soon?"

"Yes. I'm sorry if it seems so fast but the planet and the people need you. You have brought them hope."

Flora was worried. Everything was happening so fast and there wasn't really anything she could do about it. She did want to help, more then anything. Isn't that what she told Helia when she first saw Acacia? There needed to be change and now she had the ability to help.

Flora stood up and walked to the window. The girls and Faragonda watched her every move. "Alright. I'll do it. I'll become the queen and changed this place for the better." Flora gave them her best smile.

The girls cheered and ran to her and engulfed her in a hug.

"Yay, now this is going to be huge. The biggest party of the century so you will have to look AH-mazing. So I will be taking care of you wardrobe and makeup." Stella said.

"Of course, I will take care of the music." Musa said.

"Tecna, the boys, and I will take care of the clean up." Bloom cheered.

"And I will help decorate. You will hardly be able to recognize this place by tomorrow." Aisha said.

"Thank you girls. You are truly the best." Flora smiled. She wouldn't be able to do this without them.

Flora and the girls walked down to where the throne room was. Flora did not realize it during the battle but now that she was looking at it in a new light she saw it was a mess. There were scourge marks everywhere along with crumpled walls and large craters.

"We have the work cut out for us." Brandon said.

"Well technically, half of this mess was made by us." Timmy pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with." Riven grabbed a mop and started cleaning. The others followed suit.

Musa put some music in and everyone was cleaning.

In just a few hours the place looked brand new.

"See, all it needed was a good cleaning." Aisha said.

"Yeah and a little magic." Nabu teased.

"Alright, so we used a little magic on the tough spots. Nothing wrong with that."

Everyone laughed.

"Hey. I'm getting pretty tired. I think it's time to call it a night." Sky yawned.

The group agreed and they all headed to their chambers.

"Hey Flora, are you okay? You have been quite." Aisha asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a lot to take in. I mean, this is all suppose to be mine."

"I understand. You now have a heavy burden on your shoulders. But I don't think that's the only problem."

"You're right. I'm also worried about Helia. He still hasn't woken up."

"Well, after you passed out, he carried you all the way to your room."

"He did that?"  
>Aisha nodded. "Yep, and he stayed with you all into the night, just in case you woke up. We had to practically pulled him away from you side, so he could rest."<p>

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"For him to sit by your bedside in his state as well as jump in the way of Borax's attack…he must really care about you."

"He's a really good friend."

"Right….a REALLY good friend."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. Good night Flora." And with that Aisha left Flora alone in the hallway, trying to understand what her last comment meant.s


	15. Chapter 15

The Winx and Specialists woke up early the next morning. They had a lot to do before the Coronation Ceremony that night. They went through the palace getting rid of anything that reminded them of Borax. Musa and Riven even found a secret room that had old portraits of the past rulers, including Flora's parents. There was even one where they were holding Flora when she was a baby. They made sure to place those portraits in a place where everyone could see them.

By the afternoon, a person wouldn't even recognize the palace. It was now bright and cheerful. Flowers and plants were in every room and the colors of green and pink, Linphea's colors, were everywhere. It was as it should be.

But even with the renewed palace, Flora still wasn't happy. She was still worried about being the next queen, but more importantly she still hasn't seen or spoken to Helia. He had woken up that afternoon but when she was going to go see him she was whisked away by some servants so she could get ready for the ceremony.

_**Helia's Room…**_

He woke up with a headache and the sounds coming from outside his door weren't helping either. It sounded like they were doing some major cleaning. A servant had come in soon after he woke up and gave him something to eat. He also informed Helia that they were doing the cleaning because the lost princess was going to have her Coronation Ceremony later tonight.

"So Flora is going to be the next queen?" Helia chuckled. "Who would have guessed that I would actually meet royalty on this trip."

Although Helia was happy for Flora, he also felt a wave of sadness. He knew that Flora's new life had no room for a low life thief like him. So he decided to do what he thought was best, he decided he would leave.

While Helia was packing his things there was a knock on his door.

"Come in."

A servant walked in. "Excuse me sir, but I was told to give you this." The servant than placed what looked like a very expensive suit. It was silver grey with gold cuffs and a pair of dark burgundy pants. The outfit also came with shoulder pads and a lighter burgundy sash. (A picture will be going up when I post the next chapter)

But Helia ignored the suit and went back to packing.

"Leaving I see."

Helia looked up and saw Hunter standing at the door.

"Yeah, it's better if I just leave."

"Are you sure? I don't think Flora would agree with that."

"Maybe not, but it's for the best. She has no room for me in her life."

"Is that what you think? Well I beg to differ."

"Why say that?"

"Part of my job is to observe and I saw you two and how you reacted to each other."

"Yeah well whatever." Helia went on packing.

"It looks like you have made your decision. But maybe you could find the time to stay a little while longer. At least to see Flora's ceremony." Hunter then left without another word.

Helia glanced at his suit, but then quickly went back to packing.

_**With the Winx…**_

Five of the six girls were standing in Flora's bedchamber dressed in their finest. Stella had designed gorgeous gowns each one of them. (Their usual formal gowns)

"Alright girls, are you ready to see our Flora?" Stella asked. All the girls nodded. "Then let me introduce PRINCESS FLORA!" Stella moved out of the way and reveal Flora. All the girls gasped.

Flora stood in front of them wearing a light pink gown. At the waist the layers looked like petals. She wore long pink gloves and sparkled heels. To finish it off she wore the magical tiara that started all of this. (The picture will be up the next chapter)

"So what do you girls think?" Flora asked.

There was a moment of silence, then of the girls smiled.

"You look AMAZING!" Bloom smiled.

"Flora, you look like a true princess." Aisha said.

"Thanks girls. I needed that."

Then there was a knock on the door.

A servant popped her head in. "Excuse me, but the party is about to begin."

"Thank you." Flora looked to the girls. "Are you girls ready?"

**Sorry this chapter is short. The next one will be longer.**


	16. Chapter 16

The Winx walked down the hallway and where joined by the Specialists. They were all dressed in black tuxedos, each wearing a tie in their signature color. (Sky's blue, Brandon's green, Riven's red, Timmy's orange, and Nabu's purple.)

"My, don't you boys look handsome." Aisha went to hug her boyfriend.

"Not nearly as good as you girls." Nabu responded.

"Aw thanks sweetie." Aisha gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's get to the party." Musa cheered.

"But what about Helia?" Flora asked. She still had not seen him since they battled Borax.

"Oh, I'm sure he's finishing up. We can find him at the party. Right now you have to get going." Stella grabbed Flora's wrist and started pulling her to the ballroom.

Flora was hesitant at first but soon found herself following behind the group.

Right before the group was about to walk in they were stopped by an older man with long grey hair with a cane. He gave Flora a bow.

"Hello your majesty. I am Saladin and I shall be one of your advisors. Now would you mind staying right here. We must make sure you have a grand entrance."

Flora nodded and told her friends she would meet up with them in a little bit.

"Headmaster?"

"Please call me Saladin, your majesty."

"Very well, but as long as you call me Flora." Saladin smiled. "You said you were going to be one of my advisors, correct?"

"Yes. I'll be part of the Magic Council."

"I was wondering if you knew the best way to revive Acacia? My friend told me that's where you are from so maybe you would have a better idea."

"So you have seen Linphea's sister planet?"

"Yes. And it was upsetting. So as the new queen, my first goal is to bring Acacia back to how it was."

"That is a big goal, but a good one. I will say it hasn't been the same since the king and queen that ruled before Borax killed them." Flora noticed Saladin had a look of sadness. He must have been close to the king and queen when he was their advisor. "It will take time to bring it back and it won't be easy." Then Flora and Saladin heard loud trumpets from the other side of the door. "But we can talk about that later. Now it's time for your entrance."

Saladin then told Flora to stay here until she heard her name. He walked through the door. Flora could hear everything that Saladin was saying.

"LADYS AND GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE BEEN LIVING IN DARK TIMES THESE PAST YEARS BUT NOW THE LIGHT HAS FINALLY SHOWN THROUGH. NOT ONLY HAS OUR RUTHLESS TYRANT, BORAX, BEEN DEFEATED BUT OUR LONG LOST PRINCESS, WHO MANY THOUGHT WAS DEAD, HAS BEEN FOUND. SO IT IS MY GREAT PLEASURE TO INTRODUCE OUR RULER…..QUEEN FLORA!"

Flora took a deep breath and stepped out and stood at the top of the stairs. She looked and saw what looked like hundreds of people standing there cheering for her. She instantly saw the Winx and the Specialists. They were cheering the loudest. Flora skimmed the crowd. She saw Hunter, Faragonda, and Griffin, but her heart sank, as she didn't see any sign of midnight blue hair.

Flora then started walking down the stairs. The crowd parted letting their ruler walk through. She then walked across the ballroom to where two thrones were. Flora walked up a few steps and then went to sit at the more delicate throne that was meant for the queen.

Saladin and the rest of the Magic Council appeared around her.

Faragonda walked up to Flora. She held in her hands what looked like a scepter. It was white gold with emeralds and diamonds encrusted on the top.

"What is this?" Flora asked.

"This, my dear, was your father's magic scepter. It too glows when someone of royal blood holds it."

"Why would they need that if they have the tiara?"

"Well men aren't usually very willing to try on a green and pink tiara to prove they were royalty so they made this for men. I know he would want you to have it." Faragonda knelt in front of her, holding out the scepter. Flora stood up and went to embrace Faragonda in a hug.

"Thank you for everything. I don't know how I could repay you." Flora could feel tears forming.

Faragonda hugged back. "Just become the best queen you can be."

Saladin stepped forward. "NOW ITS TIME TO CELEBRATE!" He shouted to the crowd. The crowd responded with cheers.

Music started to play and people moved out of the way to make room for people to dance.

On the sides of the walls were large tables for people to sit down and eat.

Flora went to sit back on the throne and watch the scene before her. She saw the Winx all dancing with their boyfriends, laughing and looking like they were having the times of their lives. Faragonda, Griffin, and Saladin were off to the side chatting and laughing. Flora smiled seeing everyone having a wonderful time.

"Excuse me your highness." Flora looked over and saw Hunter. Dressed in a black tuxedo with a hunter green tie that really brought out his eyes. Standing next to him was a girl who looked around the same age as Flora. She had tan skin, dark purple-black hair, and purple eyes. She was wearing a multilayered dress in shades of pink and lavender.

"Hello Hunter. Please call me Flora."

"Very well. Please let me introduce Princess Wendi of Namhar." (You can check out my OC. Link will be on my profile.)

Wendi curtsied. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Same to you."

"Wendi, my dear, would you mind if I talk to Flora in private?" Hunter asked kindly.

"Of course not." Wendi gave Hunter a kiss on the cheek and gave Flora another curtsy before walking off.

"I'm guessing she is your girlfriend?" Flora asked,

"Yes. We have been together for quite some time. Now I wanted to speak to your privately because I want to formally apologize to you for what I did."

Hunter was going to continue but Flora cut him off. "No need to apologize. You were just doing your job. And when we did find out your instantly did what was right. If it wasn't for you, Borax would still be king."

"Thank you. I am glad you feel that way because I was also hoping that you would let me join your royal army again?"

"Of course. And you shall instantly be the captain of the new Linphea guard. I wouldn't want anyone else."

"Thank you your highness. I will do my best."

"I know you will. And again call me Flora. We are friends now. Now go and enjoy the party with your girlfriend."

Hunter smiled and gave Flora a final bow before walking to where Wendi was standing waiting for him.

Flora watched the party. She saw that most of her friends were now taking a break from dancing. Only Aisha, Nabu, Musa, and Riven were still on the dance floor. She let out a sigh. Everyone looked like they were having a blast. Flora just wished she could join them. But she knew that she would be able to enjoy the party without a certain someone.

"Excuse me, your highness, but may I have the next dance?"

Flora spun her head and no other then Helia standing there, and he was wearing the suit she picked out for him. He looked so regal.

"HELIA!" Flora jumped out of the throne and practically tackled Helia to the floor in a hug. Luckily he had braced himself and they didn't fall.

"I will take that as a yes." Helia laughed.

"I'm sorry. I was just so happy to see you." Flora calmed down and leaned her head on Helia's chest and closed her eyes.

Helia leaned his head on Flora's and closed his eyes as well. Enjoying the moment.

(Picture on my profile)

The two then parted and each blushing.

"Shall we?" Helia held out his hand.

Flora nodded and took his hand.

People moved out of the way for the new queen and her mysterious partner.

Helia bowed and Flora curtsied. They took their positions and the music began to play.

All eyes were on the lovely couple but they didn't seem to notice. They were both too focused on each other.

"You look beautiful tonight Flora."

Flora blushed. "Thank you. You look very handsome in your suit."

Then the two went into silence. Gliding across the dance floor and always in perfect sync. A few minutes later the song ended and so did their dance. The entire room filled with applause.

Helia gave Flora another bow and was about to turn and leave.

"Where are you going?"

Helia turned around. "I came so I could see your big moment but now I have to leave."

"But why?" Flora was on the verge of tears. She didn't think that Helia would want to leave her so soon, after all they had been through together.

Helia sighed. He could see the sadness and hurt in Flora's eyes and it made his heart ache. But he knew that once she started her royal duties that she would soon forget about him for he was a nobody. "I have my reasons, so I must go." Helia took Flora's hand and kissed the top of it. "I will never forget you, my queen."

Helia turned and walked away. People quickly moved out of his way. Still not knowing who he was or his connection to their new queen.

Flora watched as his figure disappeared into the crowd. The tears started to fall. She could not believe that Helia would just leave her like that. They had been through so much together and she thought that they had more then just a friendship. They had a connection.

Flora then quickly turned and ran to the thrones. "WAIT!" She screamed.

Helia stopped and looked back. The people moved out of the way and he saw Flora running towards him.

She came to a halt in front of him. He saw her tears and his heart shattered.

"I don't want you to go but I can not force you to stay. So I want you to take this." Flora held out the scepter.

"Flora, I can not take this, It was your father's and is part of Linphea's history."

"I know but I want you to have it….to remember me by."

Helia was going to refuse but then he looked into her deep green eyes and saw the pleading look in them and the hurt if he said no.

"Thank you, Queen Flora. I will take care of it with my life."

Flora smiled and placed it in Helia's hands.

But then something that no one expected happened.

The magical scepter started to GLOW!

**So apparently FanFiction is having a problem and has turned off all the external links on people's profiles. So if you don't want to wait and really want to see the pictures, they are on **

**I have the same name as I do here, Wendbria**

**Have any problems let me know. Hope you like them. **


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone had to cover their eyes the light was so bright. When it finally subsided everyone was staring at Flora and her friend.

"Wh..what's going on?" Helia was now totally freaked out. He had no idea why the scepter glowed. It only does for Linphea's royalty and that was Flora. Unless…..Flora was somehow related to him. What if, god forbid, they were siblings. Helia felt like he was about to throw up. There was no way he and Flora were related….could they?

"Excuse me." Flora and Helia looked over and saw that someone was pushing through the large crowd that had gathered around them. "Can you let me through please." Finally the person had made it through and was standing looking at Flora. It turned out to be Saladin. "What is going on here?"

"I gave my friend here the scepter as a thank you gift and when he took it, it started to glow." Flora explained.

"Well that made sense. It glowed because your friend is a prince."

"But sir, I am no prince."

"You are dressed like one." Saladin looked over Helia's outfit.

"Flora gave this for me to wear for the ball. I'm a nobody."

"Helia, don't say that. You are a somebody, at least to me." Flora gave him a smile.

"Did you say Helia?" Saladin gasped.

"Yes. Sorry. I forgot to introduce you to my friend. This is the man who saved me… Helia."

Saladin stared at Helia intently. Never taking his eyes off of the young man as he walked closer to him. "Tell me sir, who are your parents?"

"Um, I'm not sure Headmaster Saladin. You see, I am an orphan I do not know who my parents are or even my last name."

"It's you. It has to be you." Saladin then shocked the whole crowd when he dropped his cane and grabbed Helia in an enormous hug. "I thought you had dies."

Helia was shocked that this old man that he had only known for less than five minutes was hugging him. "I'm sorry sir, but what are you talking about."

Saladin stepped back and wiped a tear that had formed. "My apologies. I was just so excited to see that my nephew is alive and well."

"Nephew?" Helia had no idea what was going on.

"I guess you were just a baby back then. Why don't we go somewhere more private so I can explain."

Helia nodded and followed Saladin. Flora was about to follow them but was stopped when someone put their hand on her shoulder. She looked back and saw Hunter.

"I think it is best to let them speak by themselves."

Flora nodded and watched the two men walk away. Just hoping that Helia got the answers he was looking for.

_**With Helia and Saladin…**_

Helia followed Saladin to a room that looked like an office. It had a desk, chairs, and bookcases that lined the walls. But Helia didn't pay much attention to the room. He had his focus on the wizard standing in the middle of the room.

"So, Headmaster Saladin sir, can you please explain what it going on here."

"Of course. But you can call me Uncle."

"Uncle?" Now Helia was truly confused.

"That's what you call your father's brother, isn't it?"

Then it finally hit Helia. Not only was this man saying that he knew who Helia's father was but he was family.

Saladin saw that look on Helia's face and let out a small chuckle. "I'm sure that this is a lot for you. So please let me explain." Saladin motioned Helia to sit in one of the chairs. "Before Borax was king of Acacia, it was ruled by my brother and his beautiful queen. Like the king and queen of Linphea, they were kind and gentle and ruled Acacia with love. But sadly they too met the same fate against Borax. Everyone knew that the queen had been pregnant with the next heir to the thrown but what they did not know was that the queen had given birth the night of Borax's invasion. The king and queen knew that if Borax knew about the queen giving birth that he would kill the child. So the king handed his newborn child to his most trusted advisor, his own brother. Then using a magic spell to make the queen look pregnant, the king and queen went to face Borax. The king's brother, still holding the child, did not have time to look back. He ran out of the castle as fast as he could, knowing that he would probably never see his brother again. But he had no time to dwell on it, he had to take the true heir to safety. So with a heavy heart the man left the child on the steps of an orphanage far from the royal palace. But not before he gave his nephew a small gift." Helia held his breath, he had a feeling he knew what the gift was. "It was a small blue blanket with the boy's name on it."

"And what was the child's name?" Although Helia already knew the answer.

"His name was Helia, the prince of Acacia."

Helia didn't know how to response. It was all too much. Just a few moments ago he was just a thief and now here was a man who was saying that he was a prince. Now he had a better understanding of how Flora felt.

"Helia, I know this must be a lot for you. But after hearing your name, seeing how the scepter started to glow in your hands, and also the fact that you look so much like my brother and sister in law, I have no doubt that you are him."

"But….um, uncle….I still don't understand. The scepter is supposed to glow when Linphea's loyalty held it."

"You misheard, my nephew, the scepter glows when royalty holds it. NOT just Linphea."

"So I am not related to Flora?" Helia was happy to hear that. Having feelings for someone in your family is not a good thing.

Saladin let out a chuckle. "No, not in the slightest." Helia mentally let out a sigh of relief."Now come. We now have even more the celebrate." Saladin walked out and Helia, unconsciously followed.

_**In the Ballroom…**_

The party was in full swing. People were dancing and laughing. All except the Winx and Specialists. They were all sitting on the steps that led up to the thrones as they watched Flora pace back and forth.

"Flora, would you calm down already. I am sure Helia is fine. Saladin probably just wanted to talk to him about how to take care of the scepter or something." Aisha tried to reassure her friend.

"I don't know. Didn't you guys see the glow when I handed Helia the scepter. Maybe Saladin is in the room telling Helia that he can never come near me again."

"That's just silly. First off, Saladin does not have the authority to banish Helia and second, the glow doesn't mean anything bad, it means good." Tecna pointed out.

"Yeah, you never know. Helia might be your long lost brother or something." Stella joked.

"Stella." Musa hissed. "That's not funny. We all know that those two have feelings for each other."

But it was too late. Flora had heard Stella's joke and now she was really worried. She couldn't be related to Helia. She just couldn't. Just when she was about to worry even more the large doors on the other side of the room, where she had entered the party, burst open.

The entire room looked over towards the noise.

Flora instantly searched for Helia but all she saw was Saladin, but she saw that he had a huge smile on his face. That was, at least, a good sign.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I AM SORRY TO INTURRUPT THE PARTY BUT I HAVE A GOOD REASON. WE NOW HAVE MORE REASON TO CELEBRATE. NOT ONLY HAS BORAX FALLEN AND THE LOST PRINCESS OF LINPHEA BEEN FOUND, BUT THE PLANET ACACIA HAS FOUND IT'S UNKNOWN LOST PRINCE!"

Everyone in the room started to whisper.

"I didn't even know Acacia was missing it's prince." Bloom whispered.

"I know." Stella relpied.

"From what I know, Acacia's queen was killed by Borax before she gave birth."

"Oh how awful." Aisha said.

"Guys. Ssssshhhh." Flora hushed them. She wanted to hear what else Saladin was going to say.

"NOW I KNOW WHAT YOU ALL MUST BE THINKING. THAT THE QUEEN DID NOT GIVE BIRTH BEFORE SHE DIED, BUT I AM HERE TO TELL YOU THAT'S FALSE. IT WAS DONE TO FOOL BORAX SO HE WOULD NOT GO SEARCHING FOR THE PRINCE."

"Oh so it's a prince. God I hope he's cute." Stella cooed.

"Hey what about me?" Brandon joked.

"Quiet guys." Flora strained to hear Saladin continue.

"AS SOME OF YOU MIGHT KNOW, THE KING OF ACACIA WAS MY BROTHER AND I'M HAPPY TO SAY THAT HIS SON HAS GROWN INTO A FINE YOUNG MAN. SO LET ME INTRODUCE…..HELIA, THE CROWN PRINCE OF ACACIA!"


	18. Chapter 18

The entire room gasped as the man that they had seen dance with their new queen walked down the stairs. The audience didn't know how to react, but they all trusted Saladin and believed in his words. So they all applauded as he made his way across the ballroom.

The Winx and the Specialists were absolutely speechless, even Stella was a lost for words. They all just stood on the stairs and watched Helia come closer.

Flora stood at the bottom of the stairs to the thrones, completely still. The news had put her into some sort of shock. She kept replaying Saladin's speech in her head.

"_A prince. Helia's a prince!"_ Was the only thing that was running through Flora's head.

Before she realized it, Helia was standing right in front of her.

"Flora." He said in a kind and gentle voice.

Flora snapped out of her trance. "Helia." Flora didn't know what else to say.

Helia just smiled at her, which made her heart melt. "I know. It surprised me as well. But this means that I can be in your life now. I don't have to leave."

"Oh Helia, what would make you ever think that you would need to leave."

"Because, I was just a low life thief and you were the queen. I figured that you wouldn't have time or have room for me in your new life."

"Helia…I will always have time for you." And Flora really meant it. She didn't realize it until she saw Borax attack Helia, but now she knew….she loved him.

"Well it doesn't matter now. Since apparently I'm going to have to take Acacia from you. Sorry." Helia joked.

Flora giggled. She felt some relief when she heard Helia joke with her. Even with his new title he was still the same man who she fell in love with.

"Helia I have something to say."

"Please let me speak first." Flora nodded. "From the moment that I met you, I felt a connection to you. And then you joined me on the adventure and it was the best time of my life. I had finally found someone to care about. And the more time I spent with you the more my feelings changed from friendship to something more." Flora held her breath. She hoped Helia was saying what she thought he was saying. "What I am trying to say is…." Flora felt her heartbeat quicken. "I love you Flora." Flora couldn't believe it. Happiness seemed to over came her. "I understand that you don't feel the same way, but I just…"

Flora put her finger to Helia's lips to stop him from talking. "Helia, I love you too. It took me some time to realize it but when I saw you fall to the ground, I thought that I lost you. I never want to feel that way again. I always want you by my side."

Helia gave Flora a coy smile, the same one that he gave her when they first met in the forest. The one that, even then, made her heart flutter. Helia then slowly leaned closer to Flora and she did the same.

When they kissed the room erupted in cheers, the loudest coming from Flora's friends.

When Flora and Helia broke from their kiss, Flora had a large blush on her face.

"It's about time Flora found a guy." Stella joked.

"And a prince no less." Aisha laughed.

"I think you mean King." Tecna corrected.

Everyone just laughed, including Flora and Helia.

"Now come on. Let's dance." Aisha pulled Nabu to the dance floor and soon everyone else followed.

"May I have this dance, Queen Flora?" Helia did a dramatic bow.

"Of course you may, King Helia." Flora curtsied and took Helia's outstretched hand.

The two of them went to the dance floor and as the music started to play the two of them move to the melody. Flora looked around and saw that she was surrounded by all her friends. Then she looked into Helia's eyes and in those midnight blue orbs she saw love.

Helia bent down and kissed Flora passionately. When they parted he whispered in her ear.

"I love you Flora."

Flora smiled. "I love you too Helia."

Flora then laid her head on Helia's chest as the continued to dance. Flora knew this wasn't the ending to their story and she didn't mind at all. As long as Helia and her had one another there was always a chance for a happily ever after.

**Now that is the "supposed" last chapter of the story but since it was so short, I already I know that I will be doing an epilogue. So stay tune.**


	19. Chapter 19: Epilogue

_**One Year Later…**_

Queen Flora stood out on the balcony of Acacia's palace. She sighed happily as she gazed over the sight before her. It was a sight that took her breath away. Acacia was once again a place of beauty. It no longer was the dark, dreary place that it had been a year before when she first saw it. It was now covered in green with plants and trees growing everywhere. The people were happy. The new king had improved their life tremendously. They had food, shelter, and were living the life they should be.

Flora couldn't believe that just a year before her life was totally different. It seemed like just yesterday that she was walking carelessly through the forest, with nothing particular on her mind. Then HE bumped into her. It was at that moment that her life turned upside down. In just a few days she defeated a tyrant, found out she was royalty, and fell in love. And now here she was, overlooking Acacia from its great palace.

When Helia had found out he was king, he didn't hesitate to change things on Acacia. He immediately started cleaning up the towns and making sure that the people were being taken care off. With the help of Flora and Linphea, they were able to build Acacia back to its formal glory. The sister planets were now known as the most beautiful and bountiful planets in all the galaxy.

Flora's thoughts were suddenly broken when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Faragonda peaked in. "Are you ready my dear?"

Flora turned and gave her godmother a wide smile. "More then ever."

"Wonderful. Everyone is waiting out in the gardens."

"Very well. I will be down in a few minutes."

Faragonda nodded and closed the door behind her.

Flora turned to look at herself one more time in the mirror. Her eyes instantly went up to the top of her head where her magical tiara sat gracefully on her. She was so excited and nervous at the same time, she could burst.

Moving before she lost her nerves she walked down towards the Acacia gardens.

A few moments later, Flora was standing in front of the two large doors that led to the gardens.

Taking one more final breath, she motioned for the guards to open the doors. As the doors opened, a harp started to play to announce Flora's arrival. The people immedialtey stood up and looked toward the doors.

A large gasped came from the crowd as the doors revealed a beautiful woman with tan skin, honey brown hair, and eyes the color of evergreens, dressed in white walked down the aisle.

The entire place was staring at her as she walked down the rose petal path. But she did not even notice because she was staring straight ahead that the man standing on the top of the stairs.

He had pale skin, blue indigo hair, and midnight eyes, dressed in an outfit of grey and white.

Flora felt her heart fluttering as she took the last few steps and stopped next to Helia. She faced him and let him removed the veil that was covering her face.

"You look breathtaking." Helia whispered for only Flora to hear.

Saladin appeared in front of them and smiled at the loving couple.

"PLEASE BE SEATED AND THANK YOU FOR COMING. WE ARE GATHERED HERE TODAY TO CELEBRATE THE UNION OF NOT ONLY TWO PEOPLE IN LOVE, BUT THE UNION OF TWO PLANETS. WE HAVE SUFFERED THROUGH GREAT TRAGEDY AS WE WATCHED THE KINGS AND QUEENS OF ACACIA AND LINPHEA LIVES END AT THE HAND OF THE TYRANT BORAX. BUT FROM THE SEEDS OF TRAGEDY GROWS THE LIFE OF LOVE AND HAPPINESS. WE ALL CAN SEE THIS WHEN WE LOOK AT THE COUPLE STANDING BEFORE ME. THEY GREW UP NOT KNOWING THEIR TRUE SELVES. THEN IN A DAY THEIR LIVES WERE FLIPPED UPSIDE DOWN WHEN THEY LEARNED THAT THEY WERE ROYALTY AND THE RIGHTFUL HEIRS TO THE THORNES. AND IT JUST ONE YEAR NOT ONLY WERE THEY ABLE TO BRING OUR PLANETS BACK TO THEIR PREVOUS PROPHERIOUS LIVES, THEY WERE ABLE TO FINE LOVE. AND NOT JUST ANY LOVE….BUT TRUE LOVE." Saladin stopped talking to the crowd and talked to the couple. "Helia…..Flora…..you may say your vows."

Helia looked Flora in the eyes and smiled. "Flora…. from the instant that I first ran into you I knew that there was something special about you. You left me wondering about my life and my purpose. Without you even trying, you were making me a better man. Before you I only cared about myself and did what was best for me. But as I spent more time with you and got to know you better I realized that there was so much more to life then what I was living. Its because of you that I found out who I really am and for that I will be forever grateful. I might not be able to give you everything in the world, but what I can give you is my love and my undying devotion to you. I promise, as the King of Acacia, that I will always be by your side, always there to catch you when you fall, and always there to love you."

Flora could feel a single tear fall from her cheek. "Helia…." He smiled down at her and gave her hand a tight squeeze. "Before I met you, I was an ordinary girl with an ordinary life. But then when we met in the forest, you gave me a chance of a lifetime. You gave me the chance to have an adventure. A chance to see the world and a chance at love. You say that it was because of me that you found out who you were but it was truly you that helped me. I would have never gotten the chance to put on the crown if you had not risked your life to save mine. And I would never have put the crown on if it weren't for you pushing me too. So Helia, I am the one that needs to be thanking you. You gave me my dream. I finally had my fairytale. And with you by my side, I know that my fairytale will be complete." The two of them exchanged rings.

"Helia, King of Acacia, do you take Flora, Queen of Linphea, to be your lawful wedded wife? And do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?"

Helia looked Flora straight in the eyes and without hesitation he said the famous two words. "I do."

"And do you Flora, Queen of Linphea, take Helia, King of Acacia, to be your lawful wedded husband? And do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, for so long as you both shall live?"

Flora smiled and said the words that she has been waiting to say, "I do."

"THEN BY THE POWER INVESTED IN ME AND BY THE ALL MIGHTY POWER OF NATURE AND HER BEAUTY, I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU HUSBAND AND WIFE. YOU MAY KISS THE BRIDE!"

Helia smiled and as he kissed Flora's lips, slowly caressing them with his own. It meant more than any other kiss they ever had, because it sealed the deal. The kiss was a promise of true love and loyalty and a deal of never letting each other go.

The crowd exploded in cheers, whistles, and applause. Flora and Helia broke apart and smiled. Hand in hand, the newlyweds walked down the isle as people sprinkled them with rose petals.

The reception was even more fun then the actual wedding. Everyone was having a blast. People were dancing and laughing. At the moment, Helia and Flora were dancing. They ignored the noises around them, just enjoying being together.

"Si my husband, what was that about fairy tales not being real?"

Helia laughed. "Well my wife, I still believe that I'm right. This isn't a fairy tale."

"No?"

"No. It's so much better then that." Helia then kissed her.

The two kissed passionately and forgot about the world around them. Only thinking about the love they had for each other.

They knew this wasn't the ending to their story and they didn't mind at all, as long as they had one another there was always a chance for a happily ever after.

**SOOOOO? What did you guys think? I'm pretty happy with this story. It turned out a lot better than I thought it would. Now I have other stories that I am currently working on. But I already have another Winx story in mind, and yes it will be another Flora x Helia story. (Surprise Surprise)**

**Until next time….**

**xoxoWendbria**

**P.S. I left this story open, just in case i feel like doing a sequel. if you guys think i should or just leave it with this let me know.**


End file.
